Lolita
by cr0nkang3l
Summary: Kakashi Hatake gets a surprise on Valentine's Day that gives substance to his fantasies.


"Look at how Dillard constructs her paper…Look at each word and realize wh.." The loud pang of the bell cut him off sharply. He had been in the middle of another passionate lecture, only feet away from the front row of his entranced students, with his arms raised above his head almost unconsciously. He dropped them now, defeated as the spell broke and each of them began their frantic packing.

"Don't forget...your own writing pieces are due next class.." Kakashi Hatake tried, his voice barely audible over the rustle of papers and bags. He leaned against the white board and crossed his arms over his chest, where the none too soft material of his button up shirt just kept his heart from exploding out of its cage.

They filled out, each toppling the other, hasty to start whatever life they had outside of the corners of his room, his literary heaven. A blonde, who he had grown to know from her boldness, always loud and unpredictable, stopped at the door. She carried in her arms what looked like the stereotypical heart shaped boxes, each with their own separate set of handwriting that belonged to whatever poor souls she had managed to enchant.

"Oh. Happy Valentines Day, Professor!" She chirped, a wide smile plastered on her face. With that she left quickly, bouncing away from the door.

Oh yes. Today was Valentine's day, the day of unabashed romance. And here he was, single as ever. His romantic life had never been all that constant, mostly punctuated by one-night stands and sporadic not too serious flings. He should probably blame himself, his frivolous requirements and the unreachable standard he had set.

No, wait. Let me correct that, what I meant to say was: the unreachable standard she had set. That's better now. Yes, his singleness was due to none other than her, the infamous figure that often kept him up at night, dreaming with eyes open of impossible scenarios between the them, hoping so passionately for some sort of recognition from the girl that sat only a few feet from him every class.

With that he finally looked up to where Avi sat, and to his great surprise, he saw her there, sitting in the familiar position, smiling widely, watching him closely. He could feel whatever air had been trapped in his lungs contract sharply, causing him to cough. His heart, only now calm and regular, started its erratic beating once again. Did she know?

"I wanted to hear the rest of the lecture…" Avi explained, her voice held the same light southern drawl that he had grown to find ever so melodious.

Don't blush.

His command went unanswered as his cheeks came alive with color and the bashful nature of his childhood once more greeted him with open arms.

"Oh...I was…uh…just going to talk about the religious imagery within the paper.." He stood up by now and this action prompted her to stand as well, nearing him slowly.

"I like this class," she had reached his desk, the rectangular wooden structure provided the only safeguard between them. She looked up at him, stormy eyes meeting black, playfulness meeting nervousness.

"its…interesting.." Avi continued, " But I think that's mostly your doing…not that the pieces aren't fascinating….But you're just adorable with how passionate you get.."

Adorable. How casually the word had slipped from her lips to hit him so squarely. Had she just called him adorable? Him, Kakashi Hatake, the man who had driven so many women into the throws of adult passion?

By now, she stood in front of him. She cocked her head to the side and the messy curls of her deep brunette hair followed suit, tumbling around her.

"Do you have a date tonight?" Avi prompted.

"Uh...No…n-not really.." fumble.

"Its one or the other" persistence. Step forward. Inches away.

"No. I 'm not seeing anyone," At this she bit her lip, then let them rest in their regular pout. She was so close to him, and a sudden shiver ran through his skin leaving in its wake goose bumps. He could feel whatever idiotic resolve he had kept melt away as his eyes fell upon her lips. Kakashi wanted to press his own lips against hers, finally hold her close enough to feel her heart beat against his in their mismatched tandems.

"Oh?" she murmured, contemplating whatever thought that found its way into her mind. Without his own consent, his arms had already come up slightly, never touching her, yet forming a protective ring around the elusive girl that had given life to his passions.

"I'll be your Valentine then." What? Had she really said that?

She chuckled at his bewildered expression and her hand reached up to touch his cheek. From that single point, heat filled his body, consuming him with more fierceness than a single fire could ever dream of. Her other went around his neck, and his ready arms wrapped around her waist, powerless against her spell.

She was small against him, and he tightened his hold for fear that she would disappear from him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, afraid that his words would suddenly bring her to reality; a reality in which he was her teacher and this sort of closeness would never be allowed.

She nodded and raised herself on her tippy toes, bringing her lips ever so close to his own.

"Kiss me," he could feel each word she had murmured form from her lips to his. And with that he let go of his restriction and pressed his lips down to hers, gentle and cautious, reminiscent of the first kiss he had ever acquired on that fateful night of his childhood.

His hands snaked up her back, bringing her closer as he gained newfound confidence. Kakashi's tongue lashed out and licked her lips, asking for permission to deepen the innocent kiss. Her lips parted and he immediately darted in, exploring the new territory with eagerness. A light, almost inaudible moan slipped from the girl.

She dropped down from him, resting on her full feet now and breaking the kiss. A warm smile had found its way onto her face as her eyes looked up to his to find the same dazzled expression. She kissed his cheek, and backed from him.

Avi slung her bag from her shoulder, already near the door before the hypnotized man registered what she was doing.

"Call me," she giggled, nearing the door.

"I don't…have your number" He replied, confused and aching for her return to him.

She gestured to his pocket and winked before disappearing through the door, leaving behind her professor with a wide smile, flushed cheeks, and slip of paper with the seven digits that would prove to change his life.


End file.
